The present invention relates to a wall mounting support, and more particularly the present invention relates to a wall mounting support to he fastened to a flat wall in supporting a picture frame or the like.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art wall mounting support to be used in supporting a picture frame or the like on a wall. This wall mounting support is generally comprised of a base which has two pin holes and a through hole, an intermediate plate which has a bolt hole aligned with the through hole on the base and two pins respectively inserted into the two pin holes on the base, and a cover covering the intermediate plate. By fastening an anchor in a hole on a wall and threading a screw into the bolt hole on the intermediate plate, the through hole on the base and a hole on the anchor, the base and the intermediate plate are fastened to the wall. When fastened, a groove is defined between the base and the intermediate plate, which receives the object to be supported. This structure of a wall mounting support is consisted of three separate parts, and therefore it is relatively expensive to manufacture and complicated to assemble. Another disadvantage of this structure of a wall mounting support is that the anchor must be fastened into the wall at a precise location, any small error may cause the object, which is supported on the wall mounting support, to become unstable.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wall mounting support which is simple in structure and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wall mounting support which can be adjusted after having fastened to a wall, so as to tightly hold the object supported thereon.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a wall mounting support comprises a shell fastened to a wall by an anchor and a screw. The shell comprises a front guard spaced from a front wall thereof with a receiving chamber defined therebetween for receiving the object to be supported, which front wall comprises two resilient corrugated locating plates bilaterally obliquely disposed in an elongated opening thereof with a narrow sliding hole defined therebetween for sliding the screw. This permits the screw head of the screw to be located at either symmetrical pairs of hollows or depression on the corrugated locating plates. Locating the screw head of the screw at the hollows or depressions on the locating plates at one end causes the shell to be firmly secured to the wall; locating the screw head of the screw at the hollows or depressions on the locating plates at an opposite end causes the shell to be loosely secured to the wall, permitting the shell to be rotated for changing the angle position of the receiving chamber.